Spirit Bound
by vampirelover23x
Summary: My Life has Turned Upside down.He still out there,watching,hiding,waiting for the right time to strike. And I'll be ready when he comes. Rose has come back to the Academy and kept all her promises except Adrian's.Please ReadSweet moments with adrian&rose.
1. Guardian Test

I hurried across campus, oblivious to the world. The Royal Dorms where only a few minutes away when I caught the scent of cigarettes and Vodka. Adrian… When was he ever going to leave me alone? More like Never I guess.

"I know your there, Adrian, You might as well come out now, you know you reek of vodka, how much have you been drinking?" I whispered while prancing around the area which I just had been standing on.

"Hey, I don't always reek do I?"He appeared out of the shadows dressed in fine robes, probably made out of silk. The smell of vodka still lingered in him, but the smell of his body scent and a little bit of perfume overpowered it. I remember him telling me to not overdose the amount of perfume and mix it with a bit of perspiration. His talking silenced my thoughts.

"Must you always do that, for once I thought I was actually going to get you by surprise, your training must have been improved, if you didn't get trained by… I would have had you beat" His face was content but when he saw mine, it looked like a thousand daggers had been plunged through his chest.

I knew exactly what he meant right before he stopped. I felt a large gulp in my throat; I couldn't even say his name anymore. It had happened a few months ago now, but I still couldn't get over the fact that Dimitri wasn't the same anymore, He had become something more vile and cruel. The dark look he had on the face of the man I loved was gut-wrenching. I wish I could take it all back. I felt his letter in my pocket; I've read it about 5 times now so I memorised everything he wrote.

**My dearest Roza: **

**One of the few downsides to being awakened is that we no longer require sleep; therefore we also no longer dream. It's a shame because if I could dream, I know I'd dream about you. I'd dream about the way you smell and how your black hair feels like silk between my fingers. I'd dream about the smoothness of your skin and the fierceness of your lips when we kiss. **

**Without dreams, I have to be content with my own imagination---which is almost as good. I can picture all of those things perfectly, as well as how it'll be when I take your life from this world. It's something I regret having to do, but you've made my choice inevitable. Your refusal to join me in eternal life and love leaves no other course of action, and I can't allow someone as dangerous as you to live. Besides, even if you were turned against your will, you now have so many enemies among the Strigoi that one of them would kill you. If you must die, it'll be by my hand. No one else**

**Nonetheless, I wish you well today as you take your trials---not that you need any luck. If they're actually making you take them---and I have no doubt they are---it's a waste of everyone's time. You're the best in the group, and by this evening you'll wear your promise mark. Of course, that means you'll be all that much more of a challenge when we meet again---which I'll definitely enjoy. And we will meet again. With graduation, you'll be turned out of the Academy, and once you're outside the wards, I'll find you. There is no place in this world you can hide from me. I'm watching. **

**Love, Dimitri x**

"I'm Sorry, I know your still not over it rose, but you have to move on" he assured me.

"I know... it's pretty stupid I guess, being upset over it but he is still alive. And when the time comes I'm afraid that I won't have courage in me to kill him. I know hes changed but I still don't have it in my mind that he is gone. All the memories of him are still so alive, new and vivid." I replied.

We sat on the bench for a while in silence. Being with him was actually quite comforting. I felt his hand crawl up to my arm. I knew of his affections but I certainly didn't pay attention to him, not just because my heart was still elsewhere but because he was none around this place to be a player. And I don't want to be the next victim of his little games. I don't want to be a blood whore. I know it was pretty selfish not to tell him the truth but he was my friend and what made him happy, made me happy. So when his hand was only a breath away from mine, I stood up.

"Good luck on your Guardian test today by the way, you're going to do great."

"Thanks, I'm not nervous about it, I'm just a bit anxious, everyone expects so much of me, and I'm afraid those expectations will come tumbling down if I do wrong. " I managed to speak.

"No need to worry, your going to pass, I know it" He winked at me.

"Good Luck Little Dhampir" His voice was like velvet in the pitch black night, and strangely sexy and seductive.

I quickly walked to the dorms, just in time before the tests start. I secretly loved being called that, it felt like my own personalised nickname for me, especially from him. But at the same time I loathed it, and that part I conveniently showed in public, but the other part stayed hidden. But he wasn't the only one who called me by a nickname.

I reached Lissa's Room. I knocked on her door. And to my surprise I saw her with Christian. Just a few weeks ago they had split. Lissa didn't want to tell me about it but I figured out through the Bond. It was because at a party- I wasn't with her- she accidently drunkenly kisses her ex-boyfriend Aaron. I tried to tell Christian it was just a mistake and she didn't know what she was doing but all he told me was that the mistake was trusting Lissa. But I didn't tell Lissa that bit; I knew it would only weigh more burdens on her. Everyone is already expecting her to become Queen.

And the whole plan about trying to get her and Adrian together caused a fight. No way was I going to worry her. But to be honest I felt kind of guilty for not telling her secrets or just things that included her. But I knew this was best for her so I just carried on and tried not to show any clues or throw off any hints. It will just get her suspicious.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Lis, but I wanted to talk to you privately for a minute" I stammered.

"Oh, it's okay rose, you didn't interrupt us, Christian was just leaving" She smiled.

Christian stood up from the couch he was just sitting on and kissed Lissa lightly on the cheek. I looked away to give them a little bit of privacy. Through the bond I could feel Lissa was feeling great, better than how she's been feeling all week.

"Hey, Rose, what did you wa-"

"You and Christian got back together, I'm so happy for you, so did he just come here than and realised he needed you?" I asked eagerly. At least someone's love life wasn't messed up.

"Erm, no actually I asked him to come here, I'm surprises you didn't come sooner, I thought you could have had a vibe from the bond, Well, anyway he came here and I was trying to say sorry, but then He was staring at me for some reason and then I leaned in closer to ask him what was wrong and he kissed me. " Lissa had the biggest smile on her face as if she had just found heaven.

She flinched and asked again" So, what did you want to tell me"

"Well as you know, today are my trials, and if I screw up just once, I'm not going to pass which will mean another year of studying, and probably meaning I wont be your guardi-"

"Don't say that, I'm sure you will pass. I have faith in you, and if they don't make you my Guardian, Well, let's just say I have my ways."

"Thanks Lis, But everyone has so many expectations of me and if I fail then everyone will be disappointed…I've got to go, need to get ready. Guardians orders" She gave me a hug before I left.

I left the dorms and headed for the Trial Rooms. Traditionally, St Vladimir's Trial tests where much harder and took longer. But because of the recent attacks and loss of previous Dhampir and Moroi alike they decided the training took too long and so did the trials. So now, the systems have been upgraded. Before you have to be above 13 to start training. But now, the new age restriction is 10 years old. And instead of graduating at the age of 18, the graduation age is now 16.

Another thing that changed was that, these tests use to be private and confidential, but somehow the rules change because some royals were complaining that how can they be sure that their guardian that was given to them are actually able to protect them and is suitable for them. They have to of course approve of their guardian. Most of the Royals approve because times like these royals want to get as many guardians as they can to protect them from any danger.

The trials were going to take place in one of the many fields of the school. Most of these fields were always being used for trainings but in this special occasion trainings for the lower years were cancelled. Instead they get to also witness the higher years take what they will be taking in a few years time. The bleachers use for fans were cleaned and the highest stalls would be for the royals who are yet to be given a guardian. The seats looked pretty comfortable and luxuriously cushions where put out for them. Adrian, Lissa and Christian all sat there.

My test was only minutes away when I saw Lissa come down.

"What are you doing here? Your meant to be up there watching"

"I just wanted to give you something before you go out there" She said.

Her palm touched mine. I hesitated. I didn't want to have an unfair advantage against the others. She knew what I meant from the look in my eyes.

"It won't give you a boost, its fine, and it's only a good luck charm to help you, its your gift from me"

I held out my hand, thinking she would just chant some spell to help me, but to my surprise she reached deep into her jean's pocket and held out a tiny Gold ring with some letters on the side which I didn't understand. It also had a few stones attached to it. She told me the ring that she gave me was something that she and Adrian were working on. It was also from him but he couldn't come down here to give it to me. It was only big enough to grip my pinkie. But that was fine, Lissa tended to use whatever gold she had at the time. And I didn't complain, instead I thanked her.

"I've only started doing charms with Adrian, so this one isn't really that strong but its strong enough to block some darkness and obstacles." She told me.

"It's perfect" I replied.

We carried on walking for a while hoping that I would go last. I held my hand admiring the ring she had just given me. We weren't probably allowed jewellery in these types of things but my Gloves would cover it. I didn't want to get caught with this. Not just because it was jewellery but because if they find out this ring was from Lissa they wouldn't immediately take my scores or grades down.

"I can't believe after this we're going out in the real world" I said happily thinking of the freedom we would get.

Besides my cheery tone, Lissa clutched her jacket at the thought. Not just because Christian and she might get separated but also because of the promise she unhappily said she would come with me to soon. Our task that were about to start very very soon.

Lissa was sent away and was told to be seated at her chair. As it was near my turn to go on, I should be getting ready and not get distracted. I watched the First guardian-to-be get on the field to start. I noticed that some of the obstacles set where on a wobbly surface, probably to make it more challenging. Others were tricks, by this I mean some of them looked really easy but really some novices and guardians hid behind the corners pretending that they were Strigoi, hoping it would make them hesitate.

I calmed down from my hysterics and looked around my surroundings. All around me I saw my classmates with their mentors and instructors. Those teachers told their students last minute advice and tactics. Jealousy filled me. I envied them. Not so long ago dreamt it to be differently. It was meant to be like that with me. Dimitri was supposed to be here. Standing with me, telling me to take deep breaths and to calm like the others. But instead he was out there somewhere killing innocent people.

When I returned from my near death experience from Russia, Alberta trained me, replacing Dimitri. She would have been here but she was given different more important responsibilities. She didn't have the time to stay with me. Other friends and classmates would have helped me but they were also fighting there nerves. Dimitri wasn't here. And Lissa was sent away. I was by myself.

I felt a rush of loneliness flow through me. To ignore my feelings I pretended that Dimitri was right there in front of me. Like my classmates Mentors and instructors. I shut my eyes and pictured him in front of me.

"Don't worry Rose, you will get through this, I believe in you" his voice would soothe me and calm me. That would be all I needed to do this confidently.

"What are you doing, Rose?"

I opened my eyes. Shocked at the person who I saw standing before me. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

She answered, like I should already know." You didn't think I would miss my daughter's trial day would you? What kind of mother do you think I am?" She had a smile on her face which I hadn't seen in a while.

I suddenly felt guilty thinking my own mother didn't even come and watch. I and My mother haven't really been together for the past few years; it's only been soon that I've been talking to her. I still felt abandoned from my childhood years, and I felt it was something that would never go away. But I see her now, actually tying but it doesn't erase the past. "I thought, you would be somewhere else. I didn't think this would be important to you?"

"What did you think, I was going to miss this, this is once in a lifetime Rose, and of course I will be here for you" She came across to me and hugged me. It felt strange coming from her. But I didn't waste the moment so I hugged her back.

"I bought someone else who couldn't miss this, I found him getting lost trying to find his way, look for yourself"

I looked at her curiously, she pointed at the bleachers. Astonished, I couldn't believe my eyes. My father was here. My father… I've got to start getting use to that. I didn't even know my father least his name a few months ago. So if I thought my closeness with my mom wasn't much, my connection with my father was didn't exist. I really dint know him that much either. Rumours I heard about him was that he was selling illegal drugs and weapons. But those I like to believe are just rumours. There are a lot of rumours going around about my family. I peeked and saw his eyes on mine. I showed a smile.

"Rosemarie Hathaway!!!"

I turned around quickly, I thought it was my mother talking but she had already disappeared. The voice I heard was Alberta's. "YOU'RE UP NEXT!" I marched at the start of the obstacle. Adrenaline rushed my body. My heart rate increased. Ready to take my test- the test that will make me a guardian.

I walked as slowly as I can along to the field. I looked above me as the whole school watched me. My palms sweating.

There were about 6 obstacles.

Agility – Flying Daggers, wobbly surfaces

Courage – Transported to the top of a high stall, the student should have the courage to jump down.

Strength - Physical combat to show how much they have learnt during their education.

Speed – Running 5 laps around a field.

Cleverness – Making your way through a confusing maze.

And the most important: Battle – A duel between the student and the teacher.

* * *

Agility course was first. I walked to what seemed a fairly easy task. But as soon as I stepped on the surface of the wood, it started shaking and wobbling. I slipped a couple of times I guess analyzing the maze didn't help, but I tried my best to stand. Eventually I got off it. I looked around me and saw red hot flames and a couple of sharp daggers. I wondered what this one was about. But somehow I already had the feeling it wasn't a friendly task. A guardian walked in front of me, right beside the desk full of harmful objects. Unsuspectingly he clutched the deadly weapon and fired it straight at me. I dodged it. But he was like a machine. 3 at the same time thrown straight to hit my body. It lasted for about 10 minutes. The last few daggers, I was sick of dodging so instead I grasped the sharp end and threw it straight back. It hit the corner; just pass his head by a cm. I smiled content and surprise with my quick skills.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next obstacle was interesting. We had to step in this pitch-black room and stand as they pulled down the curtains. I went inside trying to prep myself up for anything they had. I felt a cold breeze whip my face. How was that possible, when I was stuck in a room? I opened my eyes. Amazed at what was right in front of me. I was now standing in a long tall steel building. A guardian acting as a guide was in front of me. Pointing down by the balcony. I looked at him surprised.

"What? You want me to jump of the building?!?"

He nodded.

"You must be crazy!!!I can't do that we must be like 70 feet high!"

Instead his face was motionless, but his fingers still pointed down. I gulped, For Lissa… I have to do this. Scared as Hell, I jumped off the building, thinking I was heading for my certain death. My eyes still closed I could feel Gravity pulling me down.

Unaware of my surroundings, I opened my eyes and saw I was back on the field again, with all my peers, family classmates and guardians before me. I had heard of this test before. You had to show as many training and moves you can in public. This one was the easiest task so far. I concentrated and took a deep breath in trying to remember everything Alberta and Dimitri taught me. It took months for Dimitri to teach me combat. But when he did he wasn't fooling around. It wasn't easy work, it was heavy hard and I had to practice them whenever I had the spare time. I barely had sleep as the trainings carried on so long. One time one of the trainings even carried on till curfew. I stared at the yes looking at me now. Pausing my thoughts I tried to think. I tried my best and started. While doing my moves I heard the crowds cheer and clapped every time I finished a move successfully. When I finished I was out of breath and my heart rate was up. A guardian told me to move on to the next obstacle.

* * *

The crowd still clapping I walked to the obstacle. This time the Guardian actually speaking explained what I had to do.

"This task is to show your speed, there will come a time when too many Strigoi are attacking and you have to run to get help, to do this you must be fast efficient and in focus. You have to be faster than them, outrun them. Behind you 5 guardians have volunteered to represent the Strigoi trying to capture you. They have had the experience and the unfortunate memory of being chased just like you are now, you will start at 3, 1…2…3!"

I sprinted threw the track. I never ran as fast as this ever in my life. But I remember feeling like this. A few moths ago a pack of Strigoi attacked our school, unluckily me and Dimitri where the first ones to see it. There were too many for us to finish by just the two of us. We had to get backup. He was the one that stayed as I went and ran for help. I felt the fear and determination flood back, the guardians were catching up on me, I had to reach the other guardians before the 'Strigoi' reached me. Only a few meters away form the finish line, I felt a hand grab my back, but I quickly shuffled out of it. Now I really wished I tied my hair up. It would be so much easier. I finally reached it. I sighed with relief.

* * *

I was traumatized. To see the next task was what seemed to be an endless maze. Still dismayed at what I had to do. I was left alone by myself at the start. I flinched and returned to reality and decided I should start moving. I never thought that the test was going to be this hard and agonising.

Not surprised, I found myself already lost. I tried all routes I could find. But they all lead to the same thing, a dead end. Boredom and determination both had me going, but what really kept me going was Lissa. I was on the verge of giving up. But I saw a flash of light in the corner of my eye. I slowly turned my head sideways and saw the exit. I couldn't believe it; I thought I had failed and that I was probably going to end up lost or never found.

I was doing well so far, all that was left was the last test. No one would mention to me what it was apparently it was a surprise. I heard Guardians say it was the hardest challenge of the whole lot. That was why they saved it for last.

I entered what seemed like a fighting ring. Fighting wasn't hard. It was easy. I don't know what they were talking about saying this was the hardest test. I would say this was one of the easiest. But I guess people have different opinions. I was preferably calm, ready to fight anyone. But that was before I saw who I was actually going to fight. My mother.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" I asked frustratingly.

"Okay, I kind of lied when I said the only reason I came was to watch you…The real reason was that I was called here specifically for this task, you have to fight me rose" She told me solemnly.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Rose but you had to believe me, I wasn't suppose to tell you"

"Its part of the task, I get it"

A guardian once again and told us the rules, but to surprised I saw Alberta come, not some other guardian who I didn't know. "I'll explain this only once. This battle is testing you how you will cope with a fight, it is the most important challenge, if you do not succeed, the consequences will be drastic. Everything depends on this. Oh, and Rose one more thing. It wasn't meant to be like this. It was meant to be Dimitri you're fighting. "

I flinched at the sound of his name said out loud.

"But because of recent news and deaths, your mother decided to volunteer. I was more than happy to fight against you, but your mother insisted she does this"

"You may start the challenge" she swayed her arms.

She ran straight for me, but I quickly dodged her attack. And held her neck. Herr neck in my Grasp, I thought I had her beat, but she twisted around and held my arm. I cried out in pain. But she didn't let her feelings get to her. I took advantage, while she was about to break my arm, I slid my Leg under her. She tripped and I managed to get my arm back. I walked back trying to give space between us. But out of nowhere she appeared behind me and slammed me right into the floor.

It made a humongous crack. The pain that now dominated my back was extremely excruciating and painful. Ready to get my revenge, I sneaked up behind her and saw an advantage of a sneak attack. I grabbed her hair and did a fast spin to make her dizzy; I swung her straight to a concrete wall. Head first. I forget there for a second it was my mother I was fighting. Seeing her hurt was agonizing but this had to be finished. She still managed to stand up. But I knew I had to end this. As fast and hard as I could I swung my leg straight for her stomach. She lay down on the floor. But she gave me proud smile. Unconscious, she shut her eyes.

I was pleased but also guilty. I had passed but I had hurt my mother to get it. She knew it was going to happen and I had to pass. I kept telling myself that to make me feel better.

I came out of the ring. People flooded me with Cheers and congratulations. I smiled and said thanks in return. All their happy faces and positive tone of their voice just made me feel like I had committed a sin.

Someone behind me grabbed my jacket and pulled me away from the rest of the crowd."Rose! Rose! I'm so happy for you!" She cheered.

"Thanks, Lis, I'm so happy too" I mumbled looking at the other direction

"Rose, what's the matter?" She said worriedly.

"Well, the last challenge, it's really disturbing."

"What happened, tell me everything" she asked looking at me.

I really appreciated it when she cared for me. Even though her life was already complicated, she still cared about me. That was something I always admired about her.

"Well, for the challenge, they had to test how we will react or how we cope during battle, and to make it harder we had to fight for someone we cared about."

"They picked my mother..."

She flinched. I knew through the bond how she felt for me. She felt so sorry, but at the same time pleased that I hadn't gotten hurt. If I had gotten hurt, she... found it unbearable.

"Oh my gosh Rose are you alright? You must be in shock right now?"

"It doesn't really matter, it's just I hurt her, and I hope she forgives me" I replied.

"I'm sure she will" She told me patting my back. She felt the awkward silence and immediately tried to change the subject.

"Anyway I've got to tell you something, and I was actually one of the first ones to know, the tradition of St Vladimir's Masquerade Ball is coming. There hasn't been one in the last 100 years." I could hear from the tone of her voice she was really excited. I wasn't really up for dressing up but Lissa always did and every time I went shopping she always bought me nice things. Most I wouldn't really approve because most of them were rather expensive but she insisted.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go shopping with me, to go and get some dresses for the Ball, it will be such a great day rose. The ball is on Sunday, and it is mostly dedicated for the new guardians. So this mean everyone is dressing up. It's kind of a partner, date thing, so you will need a date" She had a big cheesy smile on her face. I already knew what she was thinking, she was going to try and match me up with...

"OH, no...No, no no WAY. I know what you're thinking Lissa, and trust me it isn't a good idea" I tried to discourage her not to do anything, but she had already left, probably to go and tell Adrian the 'Good News'. I sighed. Suddenly my mood blackened and felt low.


	2. Your asking me?

_**Just going to say this Chapter isn't very long, I worked n it for a day, but I wanted to upload it. It was going to be longer but I wanted the chapters to be rather short. The next chapter will be longer I promise. X**_

_**Please keep writing reviews and thank you for the people whose already written a review **____** x**_

_**VampireLover23x**_

I woke up. The sunlight had intruded my sleeping. My eyes closed I could still feel the heat and warmth of the sun on my face. Damn. I forgot to close the Curtains again. To my own astonishment, for the first time in a few months Adrian hadn't visited me in my dreams. Was something wrong? I was curious. But I actually enjoyed the peace and tranquillity of being alone and to be able to control my own thoughts and feelings. I also didn't get the continuous nightmares and flashbacks, I kept having of Dimitri. Even when I was awake it would still get to me, they were nauseating and definitely irritating. But the pain, as well as trying to forget them, I actually like them. The pain is my only reminder of him being real, being the same Dimitri I've known and loved.

Still wanting to stay in bed, I dragged my worn-out tired body and groggily walked to the bathroom to freshen up. My bathroom was nothing special or fancy, it was actually quite small but I didn't complain. There was more to life than bigger bathrooms. But I guess it wouldn't hurt. I walked out and cramped myself through the heaps of junk and mess I had on the carpet floor. I even had to tiptoe. I defiantly had to clean my place up. It was practically a pig's sty. I grabbed a couple of clothes out of my wardrobe. I didn't necessarily have a variety of clothing but fashion wasn't really my thing. I was never interested in it, or maybe it was possibly I didn't really pay much attention to it or manage to give up time for it. I lazily put on a tank top, jeans a jacket and comfy shoes, as I had the feeling that I and Lissa weren't going to stay in one shop all day. I fixed my hair and put it up in a high ponytail. I was just about to walk out the door, when someone appeared in front of me.

"Congratulations Little Dhamphir, I was watching you, you were brilliant" He grinned. He had his arms wide open as if he was waiting for a hug.

"Thank you but if you will excuse me, I need to go and meet Lissa" I hesitated.

I tried to dodge him but he had occupied the space and whenever I tried to move, he would block the possible way out. I couldn't get through. He had dominated the whole area. I tried to squish through the sides. Maybe if I tried, it will work. I had a smile on my face; it was as if we were playing a game, like we were little kids. Putting my naive plan to the test, I squished myself through the non- existent place. As I was facing the side, he attacked me with a hug. He wrapped me around his arms, and half way lifted me up to the air. I laughed, and lightly hit his back with my free arm.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I giggled and laughed playfully. He laughed with me.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that?" he asked jokingly. I didn't want to enjoy it, but I did, I had grown fond of him being around me. But I wasn't going to admit it.

"I've really got to go Adrian, Lissa will be waiting for me" I explained.

"Lissa, can wait, I've got something to ask you, I spoke to Lissa earlier yesterday an she had an idea, and idea I like the sound of... So will you go to the masquerade ball with me Rose?"

Shocked and unable to move I just stared at him wide eyes open. I mean I know I shouldn't have been surprised and I should have seen this coming, but I actually didn't think he would ask me. And if he did, this wasn't how I pictured it to be.

"Rose, say something!" Out the back of his and I saw him holding a red scarlet object.

"What is that you're holding on your hand?"

"Oh erm... I was planning on giving it to you when..." He corrected himself before I had too.

"_If_ you said yes" He suddenly seemed embarrassed, his cheeks more red than the rose on his palm. His was fun. I never thought he would be embarrassed in front of me. He's cheeks looked as red as a tomato. His pace and movement didn't seem to be relaxed, instead he stiffened and looked uncomfortable for all of a sudden. I stayed quiet to save him from being more embarrassed.

"So...erm... yes or no?" he looked at me with the most pleading eyes. It was impossible to look away. I bet he was using compulsion but he would probably deny it if I asked him. But then he might not.

I had no one to go with... and he seemed to really want to go with me so I answered him, unsure but I spoke anyway.

"Sure Adrian, I'll go with you" I smiled intently waiting for his reaction.

Instead he pulled out his hand which was hiding behind him.

"I didn't expect you to notice the flower, it was meant to be a surprise but... A rose for a _Rose" _He spoke.

"Thanks, that's really sweet" I held my hand out to receive his rose, well my rose. I had never been given anything romantic. I never got anything from mason, but he did daily give me compliments. But not even a chance of receiving any from Dimitri. I remembered again though when Adrian gave me a box set of perfume when we stayed at the ski resort. Obviously he was the kind of guy who likes to show his affections by getting presents for the ones he cared about.

"I really have to go Adrian; Lissa is waiting for me at the gates, thank you so much again!" I walked and took advantage of his frozen state.

"What no goodbye hug?" He asked jokingly

"Don't push you line Ivashkov" I giggled.

I ran out rushing. I was late. I ran almost 2 miles and I was on the verge of going back, but then I saw Light blonde hair not 50 metres away. Lissa. I walked towards her. Her eye instantly zoomed in on the flower I had on my hand. She eyed me suspiciously. But then she saw probably from the look on my face, and smiled.

"Oh my gosh, that's from Adrian isn't it?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes, I must have forgotten to leave it in my bedroom, don't ask me any questions please" I told her grinning.

"Fine, but am I allowed one?"

"Fine, but only one!" I told her strictly

"Are you going with him to the Century Masquerade?" She asked keenly.

We got in the car, which was going to head to town. I paused, she must have spotted from my still movement and bright red face it was a yes. I nodded to indicate and assure she knew.

"Oh my god, you guys are going to look so cute together, you see Rose, know you have to dress up, were going to have to do your hair, makeup, dress...I have a _Lot_ of things to do."


	3. Century Masquerade

The Room was breathtaking. So elegant and high class. This seemed like it was for posh people, I felt out of Place. Even though I tried fitting in, I still had a queasy nervous feeling in my stomach. I and Lis stood side by side, waiting for our... dates. Although, I hardly think this is even necessary to come to the Century Masquerade with a Date. I couldn't care less but Lissa on the other hand was ecstatic. Hiding behind the heads of a few suit men in silk blazers was Christian. Without even a glance back, Lissa ran straight into his arms in a tight embrace. I didn't mind for once being ignored and left behind, because i knew Lissa was happy and content. I stood by myself still waiting for Adrian. The clock ticked by, and still no sign of him. I was getting bored and impatient. Although the orchestra playing peacefully in the background calmed me down. ... ... ... That was it! I had waited half an hour, I walked across the hall and out the exit, but someone was blocking my way.

Adrian.

"You looked beautiful"

"Don't even start with me Adrian" I glared at him.

"Did someone die?" he joked, laughing.

"This is no time for jokes, Rich Boy, I waited half an hour for you, and you stood me up, I am leaving"

"I'm sorry, I had some business to take care of, and I assure you, Disappointing you was the last thing I wanted to do this evening, will you forgive me?" He held out his hands and worked his puppy dog face to full power.

He seemed so sincere and his eyes were on me, almost hypnotizing. I can't believe I was going to fall for this. A part of me despised him and told me to run away as far as I could from him and never look back. Another part told me to take his hand, and hug him tightly as he holds my hand. I can't believe I'm doing this... I took his offered hand and a wide grin spread over his face. He escorted me to the dance floor

Everyone was doing all sorts of dances, the waltz, and the tango. Some I didn't even recognise. I jerked away and hesitated.

"What's wrong little Dhamphir?"  
"I can't dance" I whispered embarrassed.

"Could this be? The Great Miss Hathaway unable to do something? Someone better pinch me to make sure I'm not dreaming" he joked. I pinched his arm as hard as I could.

"Oww, what was that for?" He asked.

"You said someone better pinch you so I did." I chuckled. "But Adrian I'm actually serious, I can't dance"

"Come on, take my hand, I'll teach you"

I felt touched by his offer, but I know deep down, this was going to go terribly wrong. The pace was quite fast and upbeat. I was just about to ask when Adrian left me and walked towards the orchestra section. He whispered something in the guy's ear. I was too far to hear what he was saying. He returned and placed his hands on my hips, which made me feel uncomfortable. He felt me flinch and took in satisfaction in my discomfort. He gestured my hands and rested it around his shoulders. The beat of the song was slow and steady and I could tell from the very fi5rst note it was a love song. He moved in closer and made the wide space between us more intimate. Our fronts were basically touching, and hugging but moving at the same time. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I leaned my ear against his chest, directly on top of his beating heart. That was the moment I knew just how much he loved me. I could hear his heartbeat, it was like a butterfly's wings, it rapidly quickened. A few months ago, this would have felt really awkward to me. But today it felt safe, I felt protected. I looked up, at his face, and his eyes gave me a message, so deep so sincere that it made me feel bad that I couldn't see it before, but of course I had my reasons, he probably did this with every girl, to make them fall in love with him. But this moment right now, he actually made me feel special. He leaned down, his lips just a cm away from mine. I could smell his breath; it made me want him more. I so wish he wasn't using compulsion on me right now. His scent reminded me of Dmitri's aftersh... this was wrong. I backed away, just the exact moment the song finished. I was imagining he was Dimitri. The moment was so perfect, and Dimitri had to come and ruin it.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at me earnestly.

"Nothing, it's just, erm, to early, I can't do this Adrian."

"That's fine Rose, at least you tried, but I just have to say this to you, I love you Rosemarie Hathaway, I do, always will, and always have from the very moment I saw you. I even started loving you before I knew half the reasons why I should. I'm giving you my heart, you don't have to take it, but I'm giving it to you anyways. So now you know, I will always be there for you no matter what, you can count on me. I won't let you down, I promise you that."

"Don't say something you don't mean, you might think you mean it now, but what about tomorrow or in a year or in 10 years will you still feel the same? Like I said, don't do something you don't mean, because I might do something Crazy like mean it"

"BUT I DO MEAN IT Rose, you mean the world to me."

"I know you say that now, and I will give you a chance I promise, but I don't think I'm ready"

"Okay, that's all I wanted to hear" he replied

"Come on, we better go, I think there serving dinner" I smiled. I felt his hands still on my waist, I grabbed his hands and smiled.

"Sorry, got Caught in the moment" He apologized.

We walked to the tabled just in time for dinner. I was about to ask where we were going to sit, when I saw gold plate tags at each table. The names of the royal families. Ivashkov, the biggest table as because they were the biggest family. Badica, Ozera, Dragomir, Zecklos, Sarcazy, Conta, so many of them. I walked away from him, knowing what the queen might think of me and Adrian being together. But his hands gripped my arm and suddenly tightened.

"You don't need to go away and sit with Lissa; I've got a spare seat next to me"

"Oh, but people might get the wrong idea of us"

"Yeah that would be a shame wouldn't it? He chuckled.

He escorted me gracefully to the biggest table in the room. As I sat down, I saw the queen give me a straight face AS If I had done something wrong. Dinner was unsuspectingly awkward. The food being served was so fancy. Starters were something called 'hors d' oeuvres and Escargot', main course was Canard a'la orange and dessert was either Crème Brulee or Diz riz torte. Drinks were all types of French wine, and a bit of whiskey.

"Would you like a drink Mr Ivashkov?" the man asked.

"Yes, thank you" Adrian replied.

I thought he was just going to get one glass but he held 2 in his hands. Time passed by, the plain chatter kept at a reasonable sound. But that wasn't what worried me, next to me was a drunk Adrian.

"Mooree plleaughe" He asked drunk.

I tried to stop him "Adrian stop, you're getting drunk" I insisted taking the glass of his hands.

"You're so pretty tonight Rose" He mumbled

"Thanks but you have got to stop drinking!" I begged at him.

Instead he stood up; I tried to follow him, to track him down. But the movement of people dancing and the continuous chatter confused me. Everywhere people were in fancy clothes. So I couldn't really tell them apart from people's hair colour. I finally found him... and he wasn't alone. In the corner of the ballroom with one brunette and one ginger women cradled around him like a snake tightly gripping a man's body. His lips full frontal snogging the feisty brunette. She carefully most likely deliberately sat on his lap, the other had his arms carefully around her shoulders. I can't believe him. The nerve. I had walked into a threesome.

"Adrian..." I asked standing still in shock.

"Oh, hey rose, come and join the party" he smirked.

"I WILL NOT join your little bloodwhore fest."

I ran out as fast as I could, tears streaming down my face. I actually thought he was different that he had changed. That he actual meant those entire things he said to me when we were dancing. I feel so stupid. This whole night was a mistake from the beginning; I should have never said yes, I knew I was going to regret it.

Everyone, the majority of students had gone to the Celebration; the camp was practically abandoned and quiet. That was when it struck me. The gut wrenching could breaking feeling I was feeling couldn't be sorted. There was no Dimitri to run to when everything was falling apart or when something was wrong. No Dimitri to run to when I was crying. No Dimitri to run to cradle me in his arms as i sob into his chest. No Dimitri to tell me "Everything is going to be fine, Roza". I for the first time in a while now, felt completely alone.


	4. Should I?

I had to walk at least 3 or 4 blocks until I reached my room. I would have gone to Lissa but I didn't want to spoil her evening with all my sad little stories that will just make her worried about me or stressed, or maybe possibly feel like she has to stay with me and ruin her plans with Christian. I walked slowly like a dead zombie to the bathroom to freshen up. But the Face in the reflection shocked the hell out of me. It took me a while to register that was actually my face. I examined her face; I still couldn't believe _that_ was me. Clearly the girl had been crying, you could tell from her smudged eyeliner and mascara on her face. Her nose was bright red as if she had the case of the sniffles. Her hair was untidy and spazticated, The pretty red hair pins was all bunched up in different places, some falling, some caught in a knot and some not even visible. Returning back to reality, I stopped analysing my face and took the makeup remover and removed all the makeup off my face that Lissa had put on me earlier. I searched my wardrobe to find my comfy sweats and a tank top or camisole. It would have usually taken a second to find but because of my recent shopping trip with Lissa, my wardrobe was completely cramped and pact. After 10 minutes of searching. Hiding a the back of the wardrobe were my comfy sweats. I grabbed the red jumper hanging at the back of my door just in case it got chilly over the night.

On my way to the door, I tripped on something; next to my foot were a pile of useless junk and a couple of clothes I had forgotten to put in the laundry. Taking in account what I just tripped on, I decided to clean up a bit. I wouldn't have usually done this but I had to do something with my Saturday night other than mope about Adrian. I also had hours of Boredom to fill, this was a start. After an hour of tidying up and hovering I crashed into my bead ready for a Good night's sleep. Just on the verge of sleeping I heard a knock on the door. Perfect timing... Great, just what I needed. I groggily stood up and walked across the room to open the door.

It was Adrian, and to my surprise no girl or Girls were standing next to him. Was he here to gloat or something? Wasn't what he did to me enough already?

"Caimn I please...err...Coinnmm" I barely understood him, clearly he was still drunk from the party.

I couldn't exactly leave a royal alone, unsafe at night. Or could I? But anger washed away the pity I felt for him. With as much force I could get from my body transferring to my fists I pulled back my hand and let it snap fast and hard on his cheek, leaving a Scarlett red mark on its place. Amazed he was still standing he rubbed his jaw. But after a few seconds, he fainted right into my arms. I guess there goes the aftershock. Taken by surprise by his weight, I collapsed on the floor. I dragged him into my room with no choice. Man, he was heavy. I slapped his cheek lightly to see if he would gain consciousness, but still no sign on him regaining strength anytime soon. This was my entire fault. I didn't mean to make him faint; I just wanted my revenge for what he did to me. He never even bothered I bet, it never crossed his mind that what he had done would have had some kind of effect on me too. All he ever thinks about is himself. I lifted him onto my bed as because that was the place in my room with soft materiel too lean on. I went downstairs to one of the guardians to get some ice for Adrian's cheek. No way am I going to tell them he's in my bedroom, and it was my fault he got injured and hurt. I was too afraid of the consequences. I just made up some excuse that I had bumped my head against the door on the way in, clumsy me. But they must know me well enough to think I never am that clumsy, but I guess they didn't.

I ran up the corridor to go and nurse him. With the ice pack on my hand my right hand had become all numb. I quickly found a spare top I don't usually use and wrapped the ice pack with it. I dabbed the cloth steadily on his cheek to make the swelling go down. After a few minutes he opened his eyes.

"What am I doing here? What happened?" He asked as if he had just been in a coma.

"You got drunk and well, some stuff happened, and you went looking for me" I replied.

"Oh that sounds like me..." He slowly tried to stand up. I still had the ice pack against his cheek and his head on my lap.

"You shouldn't try to stand up yet, You might get a head rush" I said pressing his chest against the duvet.

"What's this on my cheek?" He asked, I quickly took off the cloth that laid on his head and cheek.

"Oh nothing, well you kind of got hurt and I was taking care of you"

"I got hurt, how? I don't remember anything".

"Long Story...wait, you don't remember anything? Nothing at all?"

"Nope, the last thing I remember was dancing with you and me expressing all my feelings to you" He answered. I stared at him, tried to look him in the eye if he was lying or not. I couldn't tell.

"You seriously don't remember anything?" I asked puzzled leaning in closer to check he wasn't lying.

"No, the last thing I remember was, I was about to lean closer to kiss you..." he observed me, with his hypnotic eyes. Then I suddenly I remembered I must have been an mm away from his face. I backed away, embarrassed, with red cheeks. But as I pulled away he tried to rest his back against the headboard. I sighed sharply.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot it's too soon" he frowned.

"No, well..." I was lost for words.

"What, you want me to kiss you? He asked earnestly.

"You want me to lean in closer..."

_**Find out next chapter if Rose let's Adrian Kiss her... **_


	5. Love Is Confusing

He leaned in forward, but to my surprise I didn't flinch or hesitate. His mouth was getting closer, only a breath away from mine, but still no movement. Then his lips met mine. It felt warm and right. It didn't feel wrong like when I usually kissed Dimitri, like I was breaking a law or a rule. It felt right, like it was fate that brought us together. He moved back and his face looked like as if he had been bitten by a Moroi bite, it looked like as if he's world had been rocked. I touched his cheek and smiled.

He then locked me in a passionate embrace and kissed my lips hard. I had my arms surrounding his back and shoulders. His hands were on my hair. His hand curved around my elbow, moving slowly down my arm, across my ribs and over my waist, tracing along my hip and down my leg, around my knee. He paused there his hand resting on my calf. He passionately brushed my leg and set it around his hip. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Then I rolled right on top of him. He grabbed his blazer off; I had the honours of doing his tie. But then he started unbuttoning his shirt. I remember when me and Dimitri were in the cabin and he was… I froze and lay my back against the bed getting off of him. But at the same time, I saw something flinch in the woods outside my window. It was probably nothing, just a lost animal.

"What's wrong?" he asked as if he did something to make me upset.

"Nothing, it's just that well, I don't think now is the right time" I answered.

"That's fine Rose, I at least got to kiss you, and you know what, I'll wait for you. Forever if I have to." He was so caring and considerate. I felt horrible for stopping.

"Thanks, Adrian" I replied. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He gave me a smile in return.

"You, better get to sleep I think, well aren't you going to the Queen's palace tomorrow, to talk about some official business?" I asked deliberately changing the topic.

"Yeah I guess I better go, but I really am too tired to get back to my room, do you think I can crash here over the night? Just for tonight" he asked pleadingly.

"Erm, yeah sure, hang on I'll just go and get some spare sheets from downstairs, I bumped into a Guardian patrolling when I went to get you an ice pack, She doesn't know you here, so be quiet, I was afraid I would get in some sort of trouble if they found you here"

"Don't worry I'm a royal, I'll get out of it." He joked. "But thanks for covering for me, just in case I can't"

"No problem… hang on I'll be right back, I've got to go get the sheets" I ran downstairs to get some spares from the cupboard we usually get form every Sunday when we clear up our rooms. I found a spare neatly folded just behind a couple of towels. It was on the op shelf, and I found it difficult to reach, I had to go on my tiptoes.

I finally retrieved it, when a very worried looking guardian stood in front of me. I looked at her. She could have been a teacher but I didn't really recognise her. Maybe she was new.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I well…Erm" I had to come up with a good excuse. " I spilled some water on my bed sheets and I was just getting spare ones because I think the wet ones will take ages to dry off" I answered innocently.

"Very well then, I think you should go back to your room as soon as you're finished" I nodded in response.

"And, do you know a rose Hathaway?" She asked just as she was about to leave.

"Yes, actually that's me." I replied wondering why she wanted me.

"Well just a few minutes ago, a mysterious girl dropped this off for you, she didn't say anything else, just handed me this" On her hand was a blank envelope other than the words, Rose Hathaway clearly written on top. I recognised the writing but I didn't want to believe it.

"Thanks, I'll just go now then" I answered, I hope she didn't sense out the frightened feeling in my voice. She walked away leaving me still in shock.

I had to make sure she left before I opened it. The paper was quite weak so it only took me a few seconds to rip it open. My spine shivered. And I felt a shock straight into my very core. It was From Dimitri.

I walked rather slowly...deeper and deeper through the forest. The farther in I got, the more I felt uncomfortable and useless. I gripped the stake tightly that was hidden in a secret compartment in my leather coat. I assured myself I was in control, and I kept telling myself that I can do it. There was no need to be afraid. Maybe as long as I didn't show my fear he wouldn't see right through it. But who was I kidding, this was Dimitri was talking about, of course he would see right through it. But just in case, I still kept a brave face on public. It was a moonlit night. The moon was my guide but other than that it was pitch black. The note didn't have specific instructions to follow it had only said:

_**Roza, **_

_**Meet me in the Forest outside the academy; I need to talk to you privately about some things**_

_**It won't take long, just keep heading north. I'll be there. And don't bring anyone with you, unless you want something bad to happen to them. I won't hurt you, at least not yet.**_

_**Love, Dimitri**_

I just remembered I had left Adrian in my room. I hope he doesn't notice my absence is too long otherwise he might start looking for me and expect the worst. There were stars but very hard to see because of the trees and barks covering the dark sky. Surrounding me, I could hear all the nocturnal animals scatter, my senses where stronger than humans but not as strong as Strigoi. I was sure that Dimitri could sense me, way before I could sense him. But because of me being shadow-kissed I guess my senses would come in very handy in times like these. But that didn't matter in his letter he said that he would fight me, and he will not just attack me from the behind. I didn't know which way I was headed, which was stupid and reckless. But I know I had to find him, I had to end him. I knew exactly what he was doing; this was one of his tricks, trying to keep e away from civilisation or population. T o leave me stranded.

So it would be quick and easy to kill me. No screams. No pain. Just a bash on the head will take its blow; he doesn't even need to look me in the eye. This kind of news will probably end up on the front page of the school's newspaper; headlines will read ROSE HATHAWAY FOUND MURDERED IN WOODS.

I was about to give up, but that's when my Strigoi senses strengthened. He was here... and he wasn't alone. The smell of his aftershave sent chills along my spine. But to my surprise, it also sent a shot of electric current to my empty dormant heart. I didn't know to either feel safe or in danger. Too long has that scent meant safe in my book. But I think in this case, it meant certain death... I wasn't going to give up without a fight, even if this means I loose my life in the process. But no way, is he going to walk around the world as a Strigoi. He appeared out of the shadows

"Roza, I've been waiting for you, what took you so long" he had a slight tone in his voice which I didn't recognise. Not thinking of the consequences, I went in for the easy kill. I ran up to him, with as much speed as I can. But as I suspected, he dodged it. In a second he appeared behind me and grabbed my neck. I breathed heavily, with just a tiny movement of his arm could break my neck. We stood there like that for a while. I could hear him, breathing in my scent. His mouth was only a few centimetres away from my neck. I didn't want to get bitten. I remember Lissa's bite, the venom that comes out during a vampire bite if like bliss, the most perfect thing in the world. But a Strigoi bite was off the scale, It was a thousand times better than the others. If I got bitten I was almost certain I would fail. If he bit me on the neck, I would probably go weak at the knees and fall into his arms begging him to come back to me. He ran his fingers along my hair; I remembered what he said in the letter, the feeling of my hair like silk, and the smoothness of my skin when he touched it. His soft tender lips kissed along my neck until it reached the corner of my lips. I held my head up high, scared of moving.

That's when he spoke "That was a bit disappointing Rose, what have they been teaching you at school, I'll give you one last chance" he whispered in my ear, in a seductive tone. From that moment he let go of my neck. "I'm sorry to disappoint" I answered.

I guessed his tone wasn't the only thing new. On his left was a Girl, about my age, with dark brown hair and features which faintly resembled mine. It was almost uncanny. How was this even possible? I gasped in shock, stood there motionless.

"Rose, I would like you to meet my new... girlfriend, this is Ariena" Dimitri said firmly.

"I...Err..." I was speechless. He had already found someone to replace me, maybe he really didn't need me after all, all those things he's said to me before in the cabin, all the things he said to me ever, was all lies. Dimitri taking in my reaction stood there, and looked me in the eye, and liked what he saw. My reaction certainly pleased him that I was hurt. It felt like I had just been punched in the gut. But at the same time, feeling upset and angry, I was actually happy for him, at least one of us had moved on, and this was just part of the process. He had found Ariena and back at St. Vladimir, Adrian was there. I guess things just happen because of fate. I wiped the hurt look on my face and showed a confident one.

"Why did you call me here, Dimitri? What did you want? To gloat your new girlfriend in front of my face and to prove that you've moved on" I shouted.

"You're not Jealous are you, Roza?" he smiled.

"No, of course not, just tell me what you want or I we will just get this show in the road and make the killing faster" I knew exactly what he wanted.

The Brown haired Girl, whose name I completely forgot finally spoke. "Don't you dare speak to him like that, you pathetic little bitch" So she didn't have a very nice attitude.

"You and Dimitri certainly had a romantic history, but he is mine now, and nothing you can do is going to take that back, so you might as well move on, because it obvious he has...Why don't you go and find someone else you weak bloodwhore"

That tared it, I instantly got my stake out and plunge it deep into her chest, she was pretty easy to kill but I was just guessing that she was new so she probably didn't have much experience in fighting. Only in swearing and flirting. I wondered though, Dimitri could have easily prevented that, but to my own surprise he just stood there and watched the two of us pick a fight like it was like a series of his favourite show. He had a smile on his face.

"I always knew you would win, best in the class, I guess she was just a bit too stupid to realise that I trained you"

"How come you didn't save her" I asked

"Because I don't really love her" he replied with the smile non-existent. Not looking me in the eye but his face looking downwards.

"So what was this then? Some kind of sick test"

He breathed, and finally admitted "I saw you with him Rose, I saw you with Adrian this evening, you were together, and you were hugging. But that wasn't all, you even kissed. I bet you two even had sex. I was the person looking outside you window. Didn't you think that hurt me? How could you do that to me? I thought you loved me, but instead you dump me for a sick spoilt Royal who is probably just playing you"

"He's not, spoilt..." Although he was a bit but I didn't admit to that, he was just rich and wanted to spend his money on me. That wasn't a bad thing. He just really liked me. So I couldn't really give them back, maybe because well firstly it would be rude, secondly some of them, I couldn't actually give back. I didn't really give much attention to his player ways but sometimes I figured I didn't actually say thank you enough. People like him and Mason actually showed their affections for me. And even though at the time I loved Dimitri, I actually really appreciated them trying.

"What were you doing anyway...? Spying on me" I asked curiously

"And he isn't playing me, Dimitri, he told me he loved me, we have to move on sometime, and he was always there, he didn't leave, and may I add he doesn't want to kill me"

"I wasn't spying on you, I just had to make sure you were safe, I check up on you once in a while because I care about you, and the option is still always there Rose, all you need to do is ask, and I'll turn you myself"

"I love you Roza, and when I saw you with him... The feeling was indescribable, I felt like my whole soul was ripped apart and shredded to pieces. I took Ariena here to make you see that I have also moves on, that I didn't love you, but that was impossible because I can't do anything but Love you..Please join me" his eyes were so pleading.

"I love you too Dimitri, But you have changed this isn't you anymore, and it was the old Dimitri I fell in love with, not the cruel one who takes people for their own use, and not the kind of person who would send me death threats but..." I hugged him, being that close to him actually surprisingly made me feel safe.

"I will always always love you" I admitted

"I love you too, Roza, more than you will ever know, I've missed you" He sighed

Then from that second, his lips found mine, I forgot about everything, even Adrian. All I wanted was to be with him. This reminded me of that time when he took me to that place. He left me stranded in his bedroom and took a sip of blood every time he came to visit. I know these makes me sound really cheap and everything but even though it carried bad memories I still loved him. Every day I would wait for him to come back. And when he did it made me feel alive and wonderful. The kiss was familiar, his mouth felt right on mine. Dimitri wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him in the shadow of a tree. This reminded me of when we were fighting; it showed the same kind of fierceness and animal side of us. He kept moving his lips down, I moaned in pleasure. But then his mouth reached my neck. I gasped.

"No, stop!" I almost screamed

"What's the matter with you? Come on, it will only be for one quick second"

"No, don't" I hesitated.

"Come on Rose" He used the same tone as before and it frightened me.

From that second, I ran. I heard his footsteps behind me, I looked behind to check, which was foolish. Then out of nowhere he appeared in front of me.

"Come on Rose, you don't want to do this" He had a dark look on his face

"Leave me alone Dimitri, I'm Serious" I stared.

"What are you going to do, huh? You've got nothing, you tried your best once, but your best wasn't good enough. You used your only stake on Ariena, I could easily kill you right this very spot."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted at him as loud as I could. It felt strange, me saying it to him.

I ran as fast as I could, trying to trace back my steps, this was foolish I thought to myself, going to the forest alone by myself, thinking that Dimitri wouldn't hurt me. Very foolish, I still hadn't got it in my memory that things change and people change, it was reckless of me to think that it was the old Dimitri who wouldn't hurt me. The gates where appearing ahead. And I could see the lights off the school. I rushed into the narrow crooked road and ran straight for the gates. They were just about to close. Curfew ended an hour ago. But the gates were always opened for the teachers who where away for the day and couldn't come back before curfew times. I made it just in time before the black iron gates shut. I looked back behind me to check he wasn't there. I glanced saw no one. But I heard a crunch not far away. Behind the Trees I could see his shadow faintly. My arm stiffened. I turned my back and headed back to my dorm before anyone found out I was missing. Its better no one finds out of our little secret meet, Especially, Lissa and Adrian.

I walked back to campus, unaware of my surroundings. I was just 10 minutes away from my dorm, I just wanted to get freshen up and go to bed. I had a few cuts and bruises but they didn't bother me. Much. It stung a bit; I think I stood in a stinging nettles bush when I couldn't see where I was going, I could tell because my foot itched like crazy. I reached out to scratch my foot when I caught the scent that was so familiar I didn't need to look. Adrian…


End file.
